Evangeline Hartland
Personality She is very friendly. She dosent like to be mean. She hates bullies. She is very honest and adventourus. She loves to hunt and be outside. She has a bubbly personality and is cheery and friendly. She loves her family and the followers. She dislikes snakes, and are aggressive toward them. History Eva's father was the son of Sehkemet. Pakhet fell in love with him and they soon had a child, Evangeline. Since she couldn't live with her motyher, and her father refused to have her live with him, she lived at camp her whole life. She lived in the Pakhet cabin, and her siblings took care of her. She grew up at camp, and learned the Egyptian myths. She grew up training for quests and battles. She met her father when she was 9. He finally came to his senses and came to camp and stayed at the Pakhet cabin. He loved on her so much, giving her hugs and kisses. He then would come and go all the time. When she was 16 she joined the Followers and her father disapeered. She went looking for her father and eventually found him. They were attacked by a group of 5 Set Animals. They killed 3 of them, but the other 2 killed her father. She got a rush of anger and killed the beasts. Being the only one left she went back to camp. There the other Followers appointed her to Head Follower because of her bravery. She accepted the position. After many years of coming and leaving camp, she is back at camp. Abilities Demigod abilities Offensive #Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. #Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive #Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess #Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary #Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. #Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. Trait #Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. #Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive #Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. #Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Follower abilities Offensive 1) She can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) She has the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate her jaws in order to attack with them. 3) She can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) She has the amazing ability to focus and observe her opponent, up to a point where she can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the her. Passive 1) She can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) She is unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling her to resist all forms of temptation. With her will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) She can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of her prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) She possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) She has acute hearing, and sight. 3) She can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Follower and Lt. 1) She can call upon nearby lions for help and are to command the obedience of the lions as long as they can reach them. Traits 1) She is able to see in the dark, as well as she sees during the day. 2) She remains the age that they became a follower 3) She is able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Important People Category:Children of Pakhet Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Followers of Neith